A new World?
by Simply Shiny
Summary: this is NOT like KellanL.'s story....I didn't steal th idea from her
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I was cooking up the idea for this story before I saw Kellan L.'s story…I has some apprehensions about writing my story, but decided to write it anyway! This takes place after Buffy dies and since I missed the first episode of the 6th season I don't know what happened to her or where she went exactly but this is where I say she went… and in LOTR right after the company including: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Legolas, Arogorn, and Gandalf leave Rivendell. I (unfortunately) do not own Buffy characters those belong to Joss Whedon or LOTR characters whom belong to the honorable J.R.R Tolkien. But I hope you like it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE r&r it!!!  
  
Chapter One: Into the unknown  
  
Buffy woke up dazed and confused. 'Where am I?' she thought, "What happened? GLORY!' she sat up and looked around this did not look like Sunnydale.  
  
"DAWN!" she shouted franticly "DAWN! Xander? Wills? Giles? Tara, Anya? HELLO?!?! Where ARE you guys? This isn't funny! What happened to Glory? is she dead? Hello? Hello? No one is there" she finished meekly. She sat down on a rock and thought 'What is happening? Dawn, she was going to jump, but I did…I did and there was this white light…Am I in heaven? It looks like it…no weird things, so far…of course it's pure day light so there wouldn't be any vamps oh! I whish Giles was here he would know what to do…'  
  
"I sound pathetic! I am the slayer, I can take care of myself!" she said aloud, "There must be a city somewhere!" and she set off in search of…well, where she was.  
  
She walked for hours and didn't see a thing. Suddenly she tripped, hit her head and knew no more 


	2. From Rivendell

A/N: What did you think of the first chapter? Short, I know, but that's all I could think of.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: From Rivendell  
  
  
  
The newly formed company set forth from Rivendell on their perilous journey to destroy the ring of power in Mount Doom. Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer, was a hobbit and had set out from his home in the Shire to take the ring to Rivendell along with fellow hobbits; Samwise Gamgee, know as Sam, who was a close friend and devoted gardner; Peregrin Took, or Pippin, Frodo's second cousin know for his practal jokes and wittish manor, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, called Merry by every one, Pippin's cousin just like him but less intense. The four hobbits had set out from their home and went to Bree, a town just outside of the Shire, where they met up with a ranger known as Strider, who's real name was Aragorn. They traveled to the elven city of Rivendell where the fellowship was completed with Gimli, the dwarf; Legolas, the elf; and Gandalf, the wizard and an old friend of the hobbits, who pushed Frodo to take the ring to Rivendell.  
  
The nine were well rested and ready to go, yet still had trepidation about what lay ahead of them.  
  
After three days and nights of nothing happening the company settled down for a needed rest after a long day traveling. Little did they know, there was a girl sleeping not far from where they camped. She, once beautiful, loved, and strong was now passed out from weakness, hunger and confusion, afraid that she may never see her sister and friends again. As little Pippin stumbled into the dark in the middle of the night to, well, relive himself, she stumbled over the girl who stirred beneath him, startled he screamed and the girl awakened from her sleep screamed too. Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Legolas, Gimli and a sleepy Sam ran towards the screams. Aragorn shone the light from his torch on the girl while Legolas readied his bow and arrow. He stopped, though, at the site of her. She stood up and said  
  
"I warn you, I am very strong, and very quick and I-" she stopped suddenly and doubled over in pain. Aragorn, seeing she was no threat hurried to her side  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked  
  
"No, just hungry, very hungry"  
  
They helped towards their camp and gave her some of their rations.  
  
"What IS this?" cried the girl " know I have seen many weird things, but this just about beats it all"  
  
Frodo spoke up "I'm Frodo Baggins, this is Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck and Sam Gamgee, we are hobbits" he said pointing to each one in order and finishing proudly  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
"They are hobbits" spoke Legolas coming up "I am Legolas Greenleaf, an elf"  
  
"No!" she replied amused "you can't be an elf elves are little people with pointy ears like Doc, Dopy, Sleepy, Grumpy….wait no, those are dwarf"  
  
"I am a dwarf and none of us have names like Sleepy!" countered Gimli  
  
Boromir sighed "Aragorn and I are men and Gandalf is a wizard"  
  
"right. My friend Willow was a witch…you know wiccan" they stared at her blankly "I'm Buffy Summers by the way…just…normal"  
  
"Well, Buffy Summers, how did you get here and why are you unprepared?" spoke Aragorn  
  
"I have no clue how I got here…uh…I was in Sunnydale and I just woke up here"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sunnydale. It's in California."  
  
"What is California" Sam said supprising them all  
  
"It's a state…in the United States of America…" she replied "Where am I?"  
  
"Just outside of Rivendell" said Legolas  
  
"That is…where?"  
  
"In middle earth"  
  
"WHAT?!?! That is impossible!" 


	3. Another joins the Company (sort of)

Chapter three: Another joins the company (sort of)  
  
Sam was suspicious, Buffy hadn't told them much about herself and there seemed to be something she wasn't saying, she also seemed nothing like the girl-hobbits from the shire, she was cold, desolate, and drawn in to herself, not that she was conceited. Merry said he felt bad for her because it appeared that something had happened to her long ago, or recently, that she kept bottled up. Another matter at hand was where she had come from, Aragorn and Boromir kept reciting names of people, places, and things that they knew, but she knew none of them. So, when it was figured that she was either from a different world or a different time she began tell them of things she knew.  
  
"Computers," she began " Do you even have computers?"  
  
"No" said Pippin "we told you we do not have…cars…or tele-, tele-"  
  
"Phones" Buffy supplied "just say 'phones' though it's easier"  
  
"Right, phones" spoke Boromir "but how do they work? You said that you can talk to anybody with them, are they some sort of transporting device?"  
  
"And tell us of the other things to" piped up Merry  
  
Buffy laughed, "telephones aren't transporting devices, we're not that high tech yet! They are…hmmm they are little…boxes, some are, that have numbers on it when you dial the numbers, the information goes…oh god" she stopped seeing their blank faces "I can't explain it if Willow were here she could, she's really smart."  
  
"Well then tell us about computers" said Pippin  
  
She laughed again at Pippin's eagerness "Ah! Computers…I can tell you about that…I think…computers are also boxes…well some are flat…anyway they…you know Willow would be better at talking about technology all together."  
  
"That's alright" assured Aragorn "We should stop to sleep anyway"  
  
That night they were waken by the voice of a girl  
  
"Excuse me" he girl said "I am sorry to wake you up but I need a place to stay…and some food"  
  
"Of course, you may sleep here and we have some food here for you too" spoke Boromir  
  
"Thank you-" started the girl  
  
"NO! You may not sleep here and you may certainly not have any food…at least the kind you want," retorted Buffy. 


	4. The truth come out

Chapter four: the truth comes out  
  
"Buffy! I'm surprised at you!" exclaimed Aragorn  
  
"Well, once you see what this is…"  
  
"What I am? What ever do you mean?" asked the girl  
  
"You must excuse Buffy here, she is slightly confused" said Legolas  
  
Buffy sighed and put her face in her hand and said "I am not confused Legolas, she's-*sigh* she's…well…she bitchy…ugly...and crazy!"  
  
"I'm what?" asked the girl turning around to follow Buffy who was circling around her. With out warning she turned around to reveal a grotesque face.  
  
"What is that?" yelped Pippin. Buffy was looking around behind them  
  
"A vampire." She said simply.  
  
"A what?" shouted Aragorn, and then he drew his sword and plunged it into the vampire's stomach. Nothing happened. The vampire looked down and smiled  
  
"Here, you might need this" she said pulling out the sword and tossing it to Aragorn "Too bad you don't know how to kill me!"  
  
"Yeah, well, too bad for you I do" said Buffy coming up "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Slayer" hissed the vampire "Too bad for you I have back up" A surly looking guy vamp came up behind them, Buffy didn't turn around but when the vampire lunged at her, she pulled a stick from her leather jacket and stuck it behind her. Too the surprise of the others, he turned into dust!  
  
"Now, unless you wanna get dusted like your friend, well you will anyway, but unless you wanna get seriously hurt before…" the vampire lunged at her and Buffy fought back, with, amazing speed and agility and once again she shoved the stick into the vampire's heart and it too turned to dust.  
  
"Whoa" breathed Pippin "How did you do that?"  
  
Buffy looked flushed "Oh, right, well I better tell you everything huh? sit down and I will tell you"  
  
"Buffy-" began Aragorn  
  
"No, let me talk," said Buffy  
  
"Wait," said Gandalf "I think I know…I read somewhere, a poem it goes; into every generation, is a slayer born. One girl, in all the world, -"  
  
"…A chosen one…blah de blah blah… basically I am born with super strength so I can kill vampires…"she said, the seeing their blank faces she said "monsters that suck your blood"  
  
"So…you're like a warrior?" asked Legolas  
  
"Well, sorta I guess"  
  
"That is interesting" said Frodo "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well…um…a vampire slayer? I mean COME ON even I wouldn't belive me"  
  
"right" and Buffy said that she was very tired and fell asleep, soon everyone else too was asleep except for Aragorn and Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, what are you thinking?" asked Aragorn  
  
"I am thinking I should tell her about the ring" 


	5. More truth

clicheclicheclicheChapter Five: More Truth  
  
"Frodo, are you sure you want to tell her about the ring?" Is what Gimli asked when Aragorn woke up the others while Buffy was still sleeping and told them Frodo's idea. And Sam had said: "You are crazy, Frodo, we know nothing about her"  
  
"So we will find out more" was Frodo's reply "No, listen, just ask what she's been through and if Gandalf and Aragorn think she'll be helpful we will tell her"  
  
"I think Frodo is right, she might be able to help," said Pippin  
  
"Right" agreed Merry. So, when Buffy woke up Frodo asked  
  
"Buffy, can you tell us what you have been through?"  
  
"What I've been through?"  
  
"Yes, since you've been a…uh…a slayer"  
  
"Since I've been a slayer? Well I can't really remember what happened before I moved to Sunnydale…but…ok, let's see, when I first got to Sunnydale…" Buffy went on to tell them about everything she knew and what all had happened to her about Faith, Oz, her mother, and about Glory, Dawn, Giles, and the rest of her friends. They had started walking and it was noon by the time she finished "And I think that's how I got here, after I fell from that building, I saw a white light and it hurt, that's all I remember until I woke, passed out, and Pippin found me." Frodo then looked at Gandalf and Aragorn and said, "We haven't been honest with you exactly, either"  
  
"You see," Legolas cut in "We aren't just going to Lothlorien…not really exactly"  
  
"Frodo has…a ring…the ring of power," said Aragorn  
  
"The wha-?!" asked Buffy  
  
"The ring of power, it helps you control the world" Frodo added  
  
"So…you rule the world, Frodo?"  
  
"No, we are going to destroy it…and we need your help" 


	6. a suprising old friend

***I have changed this chapter A LOT, sorry it took so long!!!  
  
Chapter Six: A surprising friend  
  
It took a while for Buffy to adjust to the fact that Frodo had something that could destroy the world, and that there was an evil wizard and something called orcs after him. She had seen many strange things, but this toped them all. The next morning the company and Buffy got up early, before sunrise, and started out. They had been going on for about 20 minutes when they ran into a sleeping man, who was naked. They looked at each other and Aragorn went to wake him up. "Um.excuse me?" Aragorn said. The man woke up and jumped up. "Oh! I.I.Buffy?" the man said. Buffy just looked at him quizzically then her jaw dropped and opened and closed in disbelief "O-Oz?" she breathed "Buffy, .yeah, uh it's me.um.hi" "Yeah, hi.umm Ox.maybe you want to put your clothes back on." then she turned to the others "This is Oz, a friend from Sunnydale, he left a while ago though". She continued to talk to Oz but, was kind of cold towards him. When they got to camp she asked for a bunch of rope and started to tie Oz to a tree. "You know I have to do this, Oz, for precaution" "Right, but I am better now" Oz replied "Um.what is going on?" Asked Gimli "Well," Buffy said tartly "Oz is a werewolf," "A what?" asked Merry " A werewolf, kind of a wolf man" Buffy explained "Oh.oh.that's- wait, what?" Merry said "Yes, I am" Oz said "Well then, Legolas and I will keep the first watch, Aragorn and Gimli, the second.and so on" Buffy reasoned. "Sound good?" "Sure" Legolas said.  
  
Buffy and Legolas sat near the tree after everyone had fallen asleep, not talking. "So," Legolas started "this.Oz, he.he, um.I mean, you and he were never, in love were you?" Buffy laughed "Oz and me? No way! He, and my best friend, Willow, were in love, but, um, he broke her heart" "Have you ever had your heart broken?" Legolas asked "Um, hmm.well, yeah.twice actually, well, twice by men" "You've had you're heart broken by women?" "Well, not broken, in the sense of boyfriend, girlfriend sense, but.my mom died, and that broke my heart" "Oh, I'm so sorry" Legolas sympathized "And now, I don't know where I am and before I left I know I was fighting this daemon, named Glory, who wanted to kill my sister, and I don't know what happened to her and, and I am just so confused" she started crying "I'm CRYING! Oh.I need Giles! Where is Giles!" she started sobbing, and Legolas, bewildered, put his arms around her till she stopped crying. "Oh, man!" look at me "I've cracked! Gone over the edge! Into mental town, and I'm crying and my face is probely all blotchy and.and" she put her hands up to her face, but Legolas pulled down her hands and held them.  
  
"No" he insisted "you are beautiful" Buffy looked up, into his eyes. They leaned into each other about to kiss. Suddenly Buffy's digital watch beeped signaling the end of they're shift. They jumped apart and looked over at the werewolf Oz, who was sleeping soundly. Legolas started to say something, but Buffy got up and walked away. 


End file.
